Artificial intelligence, as abbreviated as AI, is a new technical science for researching and developing theories, methods, technologies and application systems for simulating, extending and expanding human intelligence. Artificial intelligence is a branch of computer science and attempts to learn about the essence of intelligence, and produce a new intelligent machine capable of responding in a manner similar to human intelligence. The studies in the field comprise robots, language recognition, image recognition, natural language processing, expert systems and the like.
An acoustic model is one of most important portions in a speech recognition system. Training the acoustic model needs a large amount of speech data. The more data there are, the higher accuracy the trained acoustic model has, and correspondingly, the higher accuracy a speech recognition result has.
In the prior art, manually-annotated speech data are usually employed to train the acoustic model.
However, manual annotation of a large amount of speech data needs to consume very high manpower costs and reduces the training efficiency of the acoustic model.